Glamour
by KylieRoss
Summary: With a decidedly Slytherin smile, she pointed her wand at him and cast the killing curse. Warnings: OC, OOC Pairings: N/A at this time, they'll be posted at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1 – 3 Seconds.

She stood, her blond hair nearly platinum, and pale features off-set with bright emerald green eyes. She was perfect in every mark of the word, except for the clear anguish set upon her features. She was facing a man, his hair slightly long and completely ruffled. Dark rimmed glasses and the same green eyes, only more determined. His face was weathered as though he'd been spending his entire life defending in a battle, and was now about to give up the best thing in his life.

"You knew this was coming, Dad." She was saying to him, a hand moving to his shoulder and a small smile lighting her features. "It'll be all right, I'll come back soon. Then we'll be able to live safely, happily. We'll be able to get Father back,"

"I know that, I know you'll be fine. I just..." He paused, unwilling to end that sentence.

"I know, Dad, but you're not going to lose me, I promise. You won't even notice I'm gone." Her hand was clenched tightly around a small object, something that looked a lot like a portkey.

"If nothing goes wrong," He replied, his pessimism not impressing his daughter as she arched an eyebrow at him.

With a quick step she embraced him, "Daddy, in a minute we'll be going to get Father. Then, we'll kill Alurtuth, and we'll all live happily."

"I believe you. You know the rules though," He told her, squeezing her tight to him.

"No telling you and Father that you are my parents, in case that it wipes me out of existence and disrupts the plan. I'm not allowed to kill Voldemort, since that's kind of your job and will disrupt the prophecy tied to you," she paused, "And get sorted into Slytherin, but make it clear that I'm a brave, courageous, cunning and a devious kind of Slytherin." There was a grin, and Harry Potter nodded in approval at his daughter.

"It's not the end of the world if you're sorted into Gryffindor, but it's possible that when you go to get the influence of Snape, he won't trust you for being who you are." He told her.

"I understand, Daddy, we've went over this a million times. I helped develop the plan, remember?" She grinned, "The Stone will activate again when it's time for me to come home, but it will trap my soul if I don't complete the plan before the end of 7th year,"

"I'm sorry that we don't have more time to test the Stone, Syria, I wish that it didn't have to be that way."

"I know, don't worry about it. It'll work out in the end," Syria gave her dad another hug, holding him close and blinking emerald green eyes quickly to quell the tears that threatened to fall. When she stepped back, she pulled an 11" white ash wood wand from her pocket, then whispered a small glamour spell on herself. Long blond hair changed to dark chestnut brown and her huge green eyes softened into a light blue color. She smiled, "I love you, Dad. See you in a minute."

Holding the key shaped object around her neck outwards, she whispered, "_Actavio Portus," _before a small portal opened before her, and she walked though. The portal shut behind her, leaving Harry Potter to stare after his only daughter. A heart wrenching feeling traveled through his stomach, before he closed his eyes and started counting the seconds until she could return home.

–

Syria landed heavily and unexpectedly on a thin tree branch that snapped under her weight. 21 years in the past, in the year 1997, she sat on an empty lot of where her parents would build their home. She stood carefully in the dark of the night, a full moon loomed overhead, and she swallowed audibly at the thought of what that would mean. With careful consideration, she took in the surrounding area and began her trek north, to where she hoped the small river would be still running.

The sound of trickling water forced a smile from her lips. Yes, something familiar. This was her home still, it was just a century earlier. She slipped under a low hanging branch and looked at the slow moving currant of her river. Calmed by the sound of flowing water, she closed her eyes and began remembering every detail of the _Apparition _point outside Hogsmead that she could think of. With a crack that echoed in the otherwise silent night, she disappeared.

Hogsmead, she found, looked much the same as it did in her time. Shops and windows were lit softly, as it was only 9:00pm and most were just closing. Hogwarts seemed ominous behind it, its path lit with candles. Syria sighed and began her trek.

Hiding her wand beneath the sleeve of her sweater, and tucking the key shaped stone that hung around her neck on a silver chain under her shirt, she pulled open the large door to the old school. She was assaulted by the magic of it all, and it brought a smile to her face. Yes, it was familiar and rather beautiful.

Quickly, she cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself, closed the door to the school and began walking towards the Headmistress' Office. On the way there, she had to slip into alcoves to escape the eyes of students, mostly Prefects, knowing that she might not be invisible to everyone's eyes. As she reached McGongall's office, she moved her wand in a slow manner and whispered another soft spell on the gargoyal that allowed her to bypass the password protected room.

With a simple deliberateness, she walked up the winding staircase and into the main room of her office, which found the older woman looking over scattered notes on an otherwise organized desk. Syria sat down in one of the chairs before canceling the Disillusionment Charm, and smiled softly at the tip of the wand pointed at her immediately.

"Who are you?" McGongall demanded, "And how did you get up into this office without the password. You are not a student at Hogwarts"

"Please calm down, Headmistress," Syria replied, placing her wand on the corner of McGongall's desk and leaning back calmly in her chair. "It was important for me to get here unnoticed, or the staff here would think that Tom had broken into Hogwards ground. I couldn't let that happen, or I would risk a mass disturbance, and that can't happen."

"Who are you?" The elder repeated, not lowering her wand.

"Before you become completely angered with what I'm about to tell you, I ask that you allow me to explain myself fully. A lot of this is going to confuse you," Syria told her, folding her hands into her lap. "My name is Syria Lily Potter, and I was born January 24, 2003. I'm 16 years old, and I've come back in time from the year 2019. Tom is killed in 1998, Harry Potter kills him. The prophecy is fulfilled. However, Tom had another magical heir other than Harry, his name was Alurtuth, and he has the same ideals as Tom did, with nearly twice as much power. There wasn't a prophecy written about him, and there isn't anyone that can stop him."

"I don't believe this, why are you here than?" McGongall still had her wand at the ready, but had sat back down, a sticken expression on her face.

"If I wasn't here right now, you'd die within the next 5 years. You should be thanking me, not pointing that wand at me," Syria replied, a glare narrowed her changed-blue eyes, and slow magical exhaustion made her tone sharper.

"Well, Miss. Potter, how do I know that what you're saying is the truth?" The Headmistress asked, lowering her wand only minutely.

"I won't take Veritaserum, and you won't be able to use Legilimens even if you wanted too. There's no way for you to know, but you have to trust me, because if you don't, then your world is as doomed as my world is. This is the most I can tell you, and I have to know that you won't tell anyone anything either, which is why I laced my words with a spell that will make it impossible for you to tell anything to anyone other than someone that already knows this. As in, myself. I'm sorry," Syria whispered the last part, "But this is how it has to be for right now."

"What has to be done?" Minerva asked her, and Syria smiled.

"I need to be admitted to Hogwarts, and unfortunately, I must be sorted publicly into Slytherin. It should be amusing, as I spent the first 5 years of my schooling life in Gryffindor, albeit without the house rivalries that I understand happen in this time period. I have my transcripts here, and ask to be placed in classes with both the Slytherin and Gryffindor students. I need to gain the trust of both Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. With them, I will be able to find Alurtuth. And then I'll kill him with my own wand, and return to my own period in time."

"You should not to be forced to kill an now innocent man," McGongall told her, "You're to young to have to deal with the consequences."

"You forget, Headmistress," Syria said, sharp blue eyes pinning her, "I grew up in a war, and the first time I cast my Dark Arts curse was when I was seven, to kill a man apart of the Ministry that was trying to kill my Father."

"You will be sorted into Slytherin house tomorrow morning in the Great Hall," She replied, standing to see the young woman out, "I can see you will have no trouble being sorted into that house."

"I'm counting on it, Headmistress," Syria grabbed her wand and slipped it back up her sleeve with a devious smile, "I'll see myself out to the infirmary, Madam Poppy shouldn't have a problem with me sleeping there, right?"

She didn't wait for a response, before slipping back down the stairs and out of the office door without a glance backwards. Looking around, she cast another Disillusionment Charm on herself before walking towards the infirmary. She paused on her way towards the hospital wing in front of the Dungeons, knowing that she would be spending a lot of time down there. Then, she glanced backwards, towards Gryffindor Tower and smiled. She had good memories there, and she would miss the friends that she could have made in this house. But it would be easier to forget Blaise Zabini than it would be to forget her aunt Hermione in the end.

Smiling, she made it to the Infirmary and explained that she was a new student and that she needed to sleep there for the night under orders from the Headmistress. She picked a bed in the corner and laid down, the surface uncomfortable next to the bed in her home, but she sighed and pushed away the home sickness. She was tired, and thinking about her parents and home would only delay the sleep that she needed.

Pulling a blanket over her shoulders, she drifted into a low snooze, and then into a much deeper sleep, thankful that she didn't dream of anything horrible.

–

In the year 2019, Harry Potter stood in the same spot is daughter had left him in, agonizingly slow seconds drifting by so slowly that he began to count them, "1...2...3..." he whispered, tapping his fingers against the outside of his thigh, where a silver ring sat on his left ring finger.

–

Chapter End.

Author Notes

Just to clarify, for those who didn't realize, Syria calls Harry "Dad" and her other parent, "Father"

I'll try and update again by the end of the week.

Update: September 14, 2009

Probable Update: Monday, September 21 2009

Yes, hopefully, Chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter

WARNINGS: Yes, I should've put this in the first chapter, but if you didn't know before while reading: Harry Potter is G-A-Y, as in homosexual. Although I don't get into the giant sexual encounters, and you don't see it, I figured I'd throw this warning in here for anyone that might be minutely confused. :)

Chapter 2 – 7 Seconds.

Syria woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She recognized immediately that the pristine white walls weren't home, and the slightly uncomfortable bed wasn't hers either. She sighed, and pushed away the hand that was shaking her. "What?" She asked, only a little sharply.

"You must wake up, Miss, school is starting shortly, and you must be in the Great Hall for breakfast so that you may be sorted."

"How much time do I have?" Syria questioned the small house elf, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"About half an hour, Miss." Said the house elf, and with a nod, Syria was up and moving towards the bathroom, where she pulled a small shrunken object from her pocket and whispered a _"Colloportus," _on the door with one movement of her wand and then another spell, "_Engorgio," _On her trunk, which came back to its normal size. She showered, changed her clothes and got ready like she used to, minus the Gryffindor school robes.

When she turned towards the mirror, she saw an unfamiliar face staring back at her. The dark brown hair fell past her shoulders and the light blue eyes haunted with memories. Her face looked pale, and her lips thinned as she thought this. Her father wouldn't approve of her appearance at all. Conjuring a small amount of mousse for her hair, she scrunched it until it fell in long ringlet curls, and then gave the mirror a clean smile.

Shrinking her trunk again, she unlocked the door and placed her wand in the holster on her wrist. Then, she covered it with her sweater sleeve, and opened the door determinedly. Today was just another day.

McGongall was waiting for her when she came out. Syria nodded to her, placed the shrunken trunk into her pocket and walked out of the Hospital Wing with the Headmistress. She took a deep breath as McGongall opened the doors, and the crowds of people in the Great Hall suddenly hushed.

"Sit in that chair there, Syria." McGongall found herself unable to address her by her last name, and Syria nodded, sitting in the lone chair at the front of the room, crossing her legs, and looking out at the mountains of people staring at her. Plastering a tranquil expression on her face, she waited.

"Good morning, Students," Minerva greeted the Great Hall as she did every morning, "Every once in a while during the school year, we will gain new students and loss others. Today is a day where we shall gain another, Syria, please introduce yourself to your fellow students."

She smiled, and stood with a certain bow, "My name is Syria Black, and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

As she straightened, she noticed the look of some amounts of admiration from most of the Slytherin's, confusing from some Gryffindors and random amounts of acceptance from the other 2 houses. She'd chosen that particular bow for that reason, it was one that was acceptable to all purebloods, and even though she wasn't fully pureblood, no one needed to know that...

"Please situate the Sorting Hat upon your head, Miss. Black." McGongall looked as though she had a bad taste in her mouth as she said the words. Syria smiled, knowing the reason was because her last name was actually Potter and McGongall was the only one that knew that. She had indeed been named after her Dad's God Father, after all.

Picking up the dingy old hat, she placed it upon her head delicately. She smiled as it began to speak with her, "Yes, a devious mind you have, Slytherin would be a good home for you, but you're very brave to have come so far from home to save so many lives. And intelligent, you could easily go to Ravenclaw,"

"I must go to Slytherin," Syria thought solidly of that one thing, and the Sorting Hat hummed in annoyance.

"There was one much like you during the ages, always making suggestions. But who am I to stop you from your choices, SLYTHERIN, it is." The Sorting Hat called, and she nodded, taking the hat off and placing it on the chair. Then, she moved and sat with the other six years.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Black," a young pug-faced woman greeted her, "We treat our own good here, just be glad you weren't sorted into Gryffindor."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," She answered, a small smile forming on her face as she thought about that last comment.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," a young man grabbed her hand gently from beside her, and brought it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

Syria fought to keep a blush from painting her cheeks, but she smiled at him brightly, "It's nice you meet you, Blaise."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," a platinum haired man nodded towards her, "and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"It's always a pleasure to meet a Malfoy," Syria grinned at him, taking her hand from Blaise to take a sip of orange juice.

"I'd thought I had met all of the Black's." Malfoy said, conversationally, also taking a sip from his tea, and Syria smiled, knowing that it would only have one sugar in it.

"Yet you haven't met me?" She sent him a sideways glance and raised her eyebrow, before shaking her head, "No, my grandmother let me take the name when my parents had me,"

"And whose your grandmother?" Pansy asked her, and Syria frowned.

"I fail to see why I have to tell people that I've only just met my family history," she answered, light blue eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Awfully defensive of ones family, aren't you, Black?" Pansy retorted, but she stopped when Draco shook his head.

"Regardless, she's related to me in some shape or form, and any insult you make on her, Parkinson, is an insult on my family as well." He told her sharply, and Pansy shot Syria another glare before taking another bite of sausage she was eating.

"Miss. Black, I hope these are to your satisfaction, please change into them before your first class, which will be Potions with me," Syria stared up at a tall man in billowing black robes and fought a gasp, Severus Snape... her parents had both spoken very highly of him.

"Thank you, sir." She said, accepting the robes with the Slytherin badge emblazoned on the left breast.

"If you are not to be late, I would suggest changing now." Snape told her and turned before stopping and glancing back, "And welcome to Slytherin, Miss. Black."

"Thank you, sir." She repeated, it was all she could do, he was a hero in her time, what more could she be if not star struck.

"Come with me, Black, I'll show you to your first class." Pansy told her, and Syria took in her half eaten breakfast and shook her head, knowing it was just a ploy to gain Draco's affections back.

"It's fine, Parkinson, you finish your breakfast, I'm sure I can find my way on my own, but thank you for the offer." Standing up from the table, she grabbed a piece of toast and folded her robes over her forearm, before walking in the direction of the exit to the Great Hall.

As she reached the bathroom, and pulled the Slytherin House uniform on, she brushed her hand over the Slytherin badge, and sighed softly. To her, it represented more than who she was and what mental traits she had. She'd known all along that she could have been in Slytherin in her first sorting back in her original first year, but she had went to Gryffindor because she was a Potter, and because she was more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. She wasn't manipulative, or conniving.

Enlarging her trunk again, she grabbed the Potions textbook that her Father had given her when she'd first started school. She grinned at the knowledge that she would do exceptionally well in that class. Grabbing a notebook and a quill with ink, she shrunk her trunk again and put it back in her pocket. Opening the door to the stall she was in, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

A skinny girl, with long legs and slim hips looked back at her. Her brown hair fell down her back, and wide light blue eyes took in her appearance. She looked nothing like the Syria Lily Potter she was, because that wasn't who she was. She was Syria Black now, and that's who she had to be for right now. With a soft sigh, she balanced her books against her hip and hurried to Potions.

–

Harry Potter ran a hand through terribly messy black locks, green eyes wide behind large black frames and the famous lightning bolt scar temporarily exposed for the world to see. He looked mildly stressed, and from the dark shadows under his eyes, Syria knew exactly why.

Her father, in this time, was utterly naive compared to the Harry Potter of her time. She found herself absentmindedly marking characteristic similarities and differences as Professor Snape went over the ingredients for Veritaserum, a Potion she'd known how to make since she was 10. Her dad would never allow his scar to show, it got far to much attention as it was, and he wore his hair long to cover it.

"Miss. Black, what is the next step in this potion, since you seem to already know, by the doodles on your page," Snape called on her, and she turned a grin at him, explaining that the unicorn tears needed to be added and turned counter clockwise for precisely 30 seconds, and then clockwise for another 30 seconds.

"Correct, now, who can tell me the next step?" Snape gave her a careful glance, wondering how she could be cheating, maybe. But he moved on as Hermione Granger's hand shot up, and Syria's grin became a full blown smile. Her aunt hadn't changed, it seemed.

"Now, all of you must partner up, since it would take decades for your insolent minds to understand this, with a member of the opposite house. There will be enough partners, choose wisely." Severus gave the Gryffindor's a decidedly evil smile, goading them, obviously, into challenging his word. None of them did, surprisingly.

Syria stood and approached a slightly depressed looking boy, and smiled disarmingly, "Hi, I'm Syria Black, do you mind if we partner up?"

"Oh, I don't know if you want to do that, I'm not terribly good at Potions, and Snape hates me." He replied, whispering the last part.

Syria set her books down at his desk, and winked at him, "Well that should work out perfectly then, since I'm quite skilled at Potions, and I do believe that Snape won't bother me once he realizes that. Could I ask your name?"

"Neville Longbottom," he answered, looking at her with an expression of awe.

"Well, Neville, would you help me get the ingredients? It'll be easier if we have all the things we need for the potion in front of us to start." She told him, and he nodded, standing to aid her in the potion ingredient getting.

It was halfway through that Potions class that Hermione turned around and looked at them, an only slightly surprised expression on her face, before she turned her head back and continued working on the potion with a different Slytherin that Syria hadn't met yet.

"What's is it?" She asked Hermione, before she lost her chance.

"I'm just surprised, is all. None of the other Slytherin's have ever tried to work with Neville before, no offence Neville, and the ones that did have always sabotaged his potion just when he was doing well. I'm wondering what you're up too," Hermione answered, brave Gryffindor honesty to the end, and Syria almost laughed.

"I don't have any hidden agenda. I like potions, I'm good at it, and I don't see why I can't help people that aren't so good at it, get better." She explained, stirring the unicorn tears in as Neville watched.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the other introduced herself, holding a hand out to shake her hand just as Syria finished stirring clockwise.

"Syria Black, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Syria took in the more shocked expression on her face as she grasped Hermione's hand, "what is it?

"To every other Slytherin, I'm a mudblooded deranged fool for trying to attempt to learn magic. You're a Black, so you must be PureBlooded, and yet you shake my hand like I'm any other person you've met today." Hermione explained.

"But aren't you just like every other person I've met? This is a time of war, it isn't a time to be making discriminatory judgments on everyone around us. That will just end up getting us killed." Syria answered, grinning delightedly as she coached Neville through the last step, and watched their potion turn as clear as water.

"Good job, Longbottom, we just might make a Potions Master out of you yet," She continued to beam at him as she slapped a hand gently against his shoulder. He couldn't stop grinning either, looking less shy by the second as Snape swooped in to grade their work.

"It seems that when you have a competent Potions student with you, Longbottom, even you are capable of making a Potion."

"Thank you, sir." Syria said before Neville could look flustered, or say something he didn't mean.

"I trust you know that this will have to mature for 28 days, and thus has to be moved to the back room. Do not spill it on anything," Snape said, before turning around, robes billowing as he stalked off to yell at some other unfortunate Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing.

Once Snape was gone, and had given them their task, Hermione leaned closer to her, and whispered softly, "We have a small study party in the back of the library, and since Slytherin has all the same classes as us Gryffindor's this year, you could join us, if you'd like."

"I'd like that, thank you." Syria replied, smiling at the bushy haired girl.

"Here," Hermione said, a grin forming on her mouth as she handed her a small piece of paper with the time and the place on it in invisible ink. "You know the spell?"

Syria grinned sardonically, remembering all the times that the rebellion group had used that spell, "Of course."

"We'll see you there, then." Hermione went back to making her potion and Syria turned back to Neville, who smiled at her tentatively.

Syria pocketed the piece of paper in the jeans she wore, inwardly smiling. 'I hope you're okay, Father, it won't be long now.' she thought to herself, returning Neville's smile with a full beam in his direction before pulling out her wand and moving the cauldron in front of her until they reached the back store room.

–

In 2019, Harry stood in a small amount of impatience. Nervousness made him tug an absentminded hand through his already unruly black hair, and sigh. His right hand twisted the ring on his left ring finger. "...4...5....6...7..." he whispered, still counting the slowly ticking seconds until his daughter returned.

–

Author Notes:

So, this update is a day early, which is fine with me. Haha, I'll probably do that more often than not. Then again, I could update a day late too, so I wouldn't hold me too that. :P

I'll try and update again before next Monday, but seeing as I'm having surgery on Tuesday, it might be late.

Update: September 19, 2009

Probable Update: September 28ish, 2009


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3 – 10 Seconds.

Syria rolled her eyes as Pansy continued to badger her, "Gryffindor's? Really? And Neville Longbottom? Our goal is to sabotage him in every Potions class."

"I'm sorry I don't live for the utter torment of people in another house, Parkinson." She replied, anger starting to leak into her tone.

"You should be very sorry, Black. Slytherin has a name for itself, and since you're apart of that name now, you have to uphold the unwritten rules of our society." Pansy Parkinson told her, matter-of-fact voice grating on one of Syria's last nerves.

"And if I don't uphold those rules?" She asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Every rule has a repercussion, a consequence, and if you don't uphold them, you will be punished." The Slytherin girl answered, and Syria laughed an almost-cruel laugh.

"I suppose you're the one who deals out those punishments?"

"Of course, if not me, than one of the other Slytherin's."

"I don't think I'm going to have to worry much then, Parkinson. The only way you're going to be able to exact a punishment on me is if you were magically stronger than me." Syria replied, turning into the next class, Apparition, with a somewhat bored smile.

"Just because you finished a potion with Longbottom doesn't mean that you're more magically powerful than everyone here." Parkinson told her in a haughty and disturbingly loud voice, "after all, how else do you explain your parents transfering you from one school to another. Beauxbatons to hard for you?"

"I didn't go to any school before this one, you twit. I was privately tutored by some of the most renowned tutors available. I would suggest not assuming anything about my life before this school without some of the facts, Parkinson, because you just make yourself seem like even more of a stupid slimy snake, and oddly, I think that's one of those rules in Slytherin that are unwritten." Syria answered. Turning, she focused a small amount of wandless, wordless magic and heard the small explosion cause Pansy to shriek. Smiling, Syria sat down, _Bombarda_ always had that reaction with people.

Professor Twycross entered the room to hear the scream and winced at the noise. "What the devil, Miss. Parkinson, what is the matter?"

"Her! I know it was her, just you wait, Black! Revenge is something you will know well in Slytherin house." Pansy shrieked some more, pointing at Syria in her rage.

"Is this true, Miss. Black?" The Professor pinned her with eyes that pushed with Legilimency, and Syria smiled an innocent smile.

"Professor, I assure you that, that would be impossible unless I knew wandless magic,"

A slightly mystified expression crossed the man's face, before he shook his head and nodded, "Miss Parkinson, next time you have a scare like that, please leave the other students eardrums in tact."

A small amount of titters went through the randomly assorted class. With a sigh, Syria braces herself for a long 10 weeks, and was glad that she had missed the first two. She was somewhat upset that McGongall had placed her in that class, but she could already tell that explaining that she already knew perfectly well how to apparate wouldn't go over great. She didn't have a license, after all, and would probably go to jail.

"... and to review, I was wondering if you would mind explaining what you knew on Apparition, Miss. Black." Twycross was saying, and Syria glanced up out of her reminiscing.

"Apparition is the magical form of transportation where the caster of the spell imagines their desired destination, the caster must be completely determined in their casting, and they have to move with a deliberateness for the spell to work. If you don't do it correctly, then you could run the risk of being splinched." She replied, pulling at the glamored heir ring on her finger.

"Correct. I'm glad you're in pace, Miss. Black." He praised, before continuing on with his lesson. She heard bits and pieces, about how the Appartion of a wizard or witch would sound like a backfiring car and so on. She wasn't very interested, she knew all that he was teaching, and with a sigh, she realized clearly that this was how it was going to be for the entirety of the rest of the school year.

"Your Apparition tests will be in approximately 10 weeks, so it's with the utmost importance that you pay attention now, class, or you will have to pay more galleons to take the test again,"

The bell rang, and Syria stood up quickly to leave and not be caught by any of the Slytherin students. The classes were so much different in these years, with inter house rivalry. She was surprised that the students were so fairly unprepared for the war that they were going to be facing. No wonder Voldemort had enough time to find another magical heir. Everyone believed that he was still dead.

"Syria, wait up." Hermione touched her arm, and she turned to meet the bushy-haired girls grin.

"Hey,"

"You have Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?" Hermione asked, her lips quirking in a small grin.

"Yeah, I do, actually," Syria replied, raising an eyebrow, "I won't ask how you knew that,"

"I'll never tell," She continued grinning while a man with red hair and a quirky smile joined them, "This is Ron, he was paired off with someone during Potions, so you probably didn't meet him yet,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Syria Black," she held her hand out to the red haired boy with a small smile.

"You too," Ron replied, grasping her hand with a small smile and mistrusting eyes.

"Harry," Hermione called, a look of surprise filtering across her face as the brunette joined them.

"Hagrid let us go early,I figured I'd come up and meet you," he replied, his right hand combing through his hair nervously as his eyes took in Syria's Slytherin badge.

"You're the new student, right?" He questioned, "I'm Harry,"

"Syria Black," she answered again.

"Are you any relation to Sirius Black, by any chance?" Ron asked as Hermione turned them down the hallway and towards their next class, all introductions finally aside and not wanting to be late.

Syria sighed, and shook her head, "No, not by blood anyways."

"Did you ever meet him?" Harry asked, green eyes searching hers.

"No, we never got the chance to meet in person, but I heard that he was an amazing person." She replied honestly, smiling with fond memories.

"_Tarantallegra," _Pansy Parkinson's voice was angry and spiteful, but her eyes were as round as saucers as the spell became absorbed into a shield surrounding her target.

"Parkinson, you won't be able to hit me with a spell. Especially one that's so rudimentary and childish." Syria rolled her eyes, exasperation filling her tone.

"You walk around with a shield all the time?" A different girl from behind Pansy said, "One would think you had something to hide,"

Syria shrugged, "Who said anything about a shield," she grinned, "but I have a class to get to, and I don't really want to be late on my first day. It's been fun."

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked with her 10 paces before Hermione spoke, "If you didn't use a shield, then what did you use?"

She laughed softly, "It's a ring that my Father gave me a long time ago. It stops most curses and harmful spells."

"Is that it, there?" Harry asked her, and Syria jumped with the realization that he could see it.

"Where?" Ron said, looking down at her hands and not being able to see anything.

_'Finite,' _she thought, bringing her right hand up to show the now unglamored ring.

It was white gold, set with sapphires and emeralds. "That's an inheritance ring," Ron said suddenly, earning a look of surprise from the other two. Syria nodded with a smile, "Yeah,"

"But you said you got it a long time ago?" He sounded vaguely confused.

"When I was about six, I became my Dad's magical heir. I got this in return and became the heir to my family name." She answered, still smiling as she walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and leaving Ron with a surprised look on his face.

The day progressed much the same, with the ending class being Herbology. Syria grinned as Hermione slipped her a piece of paper halfway through the class, "You have to spell the words." She grinned, before turning around and focusing more on the class.

The bell rang and Syria headed down to the second floor bathroom carefully, casting a Disillusionment charm on herself when she was out of the sight of everyone else. She opened the door and closed it before dropping the charm and almost laughed as she heard Myrtle's surprised gasp.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked, "No one ever comes and visits me, Harry used too, but he hasn't been back."

"I came down here because I know nobody but you generally is down here," Syria smiled softly at the poor girl.

"I know!" She wailed, before diving off into a nearby toilet. Syria winced slightly, and sighed.

"_Aparecium," _she whispered, trailing her wand over the paper, feeling almost conspiratorial as the letters began to show up the page in Hermione's writing.

"Oooh, what's that?" Myrtle questioned as she reappeared.

"An invitation." Syria answered, reading the delicate gold writing that had appeared on the page. _Meeting at 7 tonight, last door on the left, the library. _

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you here, Myrtle, but I'll be back sometime." She smiled at the ghost again, an ever-present beam stuck on her face for the time. Then, she walked out the doors again and closed them with an ominous click. Turning, she caught sight of black hair and sighed bone-deeply.

"What are you doing down here?" The black haired girl asked, wand out and face set angrily.

"Well, this is a bathroom..." Syria answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a prefect, you're lucky you're in my house Black, or I'd take points just for seeing your ugly face." Pansy said arrogantly, and Syria shook her head with a smile.

"Whatever, I don't rightly care if you're the Queen of England. I'll do exactly what I'm doing because what I'm doing isn't wrong. So kindly get out of my way before I move you." Syria replied, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"No, I think you should apologize to me for how you treated me earlier. By doing so, come here and kiss my robe hems, Black."

"Excuse me?" Syria raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly. "I'm not apologizing when I did nothing wrong to you, now you can kindly move out of my way."

"You're nothing but a filthy blood traitor, all the Black's are, everyone knows that." Pansy answered, wand in hand and eyes glinting madly. "That's what you did wrong, you tainted the ground you walk on."

Syria flicked her wand casually with a curious thought, and watched as the sleeve to Pansy's left arm fell off, from the shoulder down. She shook her head slightly, wondering why she'd thought that Pansy would be marked. Voldemort had only marked his closest followers, his inner circle with the Dark Mark. Pansy was only a school girl.

"You _bitch_, these were my good robes" the other girl squealed, and Syria winced at the high pitch in her voice.

"Yes well, you needed new ones anyways." Syria replied, waiting as the other girl turned sideways to pick up her before casting a quick Disillusionment charm on herself and blending back into a dark corner.

Pansy looked back up and glanced around confusedly. Anger shone on her face at the forefront and finally she gave up with a small smirk on her face, "Well, she has to come back to the dorms sometime."

Syria shook her head as she finally moved from the corner she was in after Pansy had left. Sighing, she incinerated the paper in her hands more out of habit then out of meaning too. Then, she started for the revolving stairs. She couldn't go back to the dorms, of that Pansy was correct. So she needed to find somewhere else to stay, and she had the perfect idea.

–

Author Notes

Yes, it's a week late, I'm aware. I had surgery last Tuesday, gimme a break. Uh, let me know if you want me to start putting a like, spell dictionary thing in here.

Update: October 4, 2009

Probable Update: October 12, 2009


End file.
